Seth Briars
|image = |aka = Seth of the Dead |gender = Male |location = Coot's Chapel |affiliations = John Marston Nigel West Dickens Moses Forth Bill Williamson |status = Alive |birth = 1864 (age 47) |death = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Repeater Carbine |voice actor = Kevin Glikmann }} is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Backround Seth once had a family and a business, but lost them both in search of treasure. He even resorted to grave robbing. One time, he and his exuming partner Moses Forth discovered a treasure map which lead to extreme riches. Moses later betrayed him and stole half his map and got arrested soon after. He also became a friend of Nigel West-Dickens at some point. They apparently met with Nigel trying to sell him some tonic which is supposed to help him sleep, but it did not work. He becomes half insane in his pursuit of treasure and apparently not washed in six months. He also says he not only knows what day is is, but even what year it is. Briars has a history of working with Bill Williamson, but is largely removed from the gang lifestyle due to his pursuit of treasure. It is this history which Marston uses to gain entrance to Fort Mercer in The Assault on Fort Mercer. Interactions John Marston is first told to met Seth by his friendNigel West Dickens to ask for his assistance on the assault on fort Mercer. Marston finds him at Coots Chapel in a dug up grave, robbing from a corpse inside the coffin.They ride to Benedict Point where Moses is being held. Marston steals one of the deputies horses and leads them away from the prison for Seth to confront Moses. When Seth knocked on the door, Moses slams the door in his face and tries to run away, Marston chases him bringing him back tied up. Seth threatens Moses about the whereabouts of his map with a knife, Moses tells him it is at Odd Fellow's Rest. They leave Moses and Seth give John a Pardon letter to clear his bounty with. John finds Seth again with a load of bodies from odd fellows rest. They take the bodies to Tumbleweed in a wagon to search them in a desolate location. They get ambushed by a group of treasure hunters who are also after the treasure. Marston tied to outrun them, killing any that got to close. Seth searched the bodies in the back of the wagon of the way, he discovered the map which said the treasure was in Tumbleweed, which was where they were headed anyway. They made it to tumbleweed where Seth told Marston that he would help him as soon as he got him treasure. John Marston finds Seth a while later robbing a grave at the Tumbleweed cemetery. They find the Mansion to be overrun with treasure hunters. John kills all of them through the way too the room where a treasure is supposed to be located. But the treasure turns out to be only a glass eye. But Seth still agrees to help Marston enter Fort Mercer. At the assault on fort Mercer, gets inside the fort beforehand redying for the arrival for the Nigel West Dickens 'Trojan horse'. After the massacre of the Williamson gang, Seth remains in the fort as John departs along with Nigel West Dickens, Leigh Johnson and the deputies. Epilogue After The Assault on Fort Mercer is completed, Seth is not seen again. In 1914, a newspaper reveals that Seth finally found the treasure he had been obsessed with, somewhere near the Tall Trees region. He became exceedingly wealthy as a result. }} Mission Appearances *Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies (Boss) *A Gentle Drive with Friends (Boss) *Let the Dead Bury Their Dead (Boss) *The Assault on Fort Mercer Trivia *''The Blackwater Ledger'' repeatedly reports on Briars' actions as a serial grave robber, noting public outrage at the desecration of local graveyards. *During one of Seth's first missions, on the way to Benedict Point, Seth says: :(In his normal voice) '''Have you looked in the cave, Seth....?' :(in a high pitched shrill voice) No... it's very dark!'' *This could indicate that Seth either suffers from multiple personalities or acts out both parts in conversations with corpses. *The irony of Seth's last mission is that he walks right by the treasure - in the basement, Treasure Hunter Challenge 4, and the #3 treasure in it. *The front of his left shoe is busted open, exposing his foot. It is a small feature to easily overlook. Quotes "Oh I lost it all partner! my wife, my children, my business, Good riddance to them all!" "I needs the map Partner.....I needs it!" "I don't like women partner....I don't, not since....mammy died. "Its silk sheets! and Parisian whores! for Seth from now on!" Upon finding his 'supposed' treasure Gallery rdr_seth_grave.jpg|Seth looking for "treasure". File:Rdr_seth.jpg|Seth speaking to the player from a grave he is searching. rdr_seth_briars_cut.jpg|''"I'm gonna cut you up, piece by piece!"'' Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists